The first of three main objectives of this study is to determine whether overall social and personal adjustment of some 250 adults who were seen as children at the Washington University Child Guidance Clinic in 1961-63 can be predicted from behavior, symptoms and social data collected consistently on each child and from ratings made from the child's clinical evaluation data. One interdisciplinary set of researchers will do the ratings and make predictions as to each individual's adjustment in adulthood. Another set of researchers, with no prior knowledge of the early data or ratings, will interview the adults and rate them on life adjustment areas. The second main objective is to determine if the kind and seriousness of adult mental illness and behavior disorders can be predicted from childhood variables. From the pool of 250 children rated and diagnosed, 72 will be re-evaluated as adults by different clinicians using the same techniques that were used in their childhood. These 72 adults will consist of three untreated and three treated former child patients from each of four diagnostic categories and representing mild, moderate and severe levels of disturbance. The third main objective is to specify which of the behavior, symptom, social and personality variables are consistent from childhood to adulthood and, thus, important to the predictions. A minor objective will be to evaluate the influence of therapy on adult outcome of adjustment and in the accuracy of the predictions made from childhood data. For this purpose, follow-up data of the groups of treated and untreated children will be compared.